A Weekend at Lilly's
by OldManDempsey
Summary: A dramatic re-imagining of the Hokkaido trip from Lilly's route. Lilly, Hanako, and Hisao head to Lilly's summer home for rest, relaxation, and hi-jinks. But a simple decision at dinner changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

(Before we start...

After re-reading this several times, I thought I should be fair and write something before hand.

I already know that this isn't the most accurate portrayal of the characters, but I think most people expect that with fan-fiction, anyway. However, this gets a little "graphic," so to speak, so if you want to keep your personal portrait of the characters intact (esp. with Hanako and Lilly), you probably shouldn't go any further than this sentence. However, if you do decide to press on, I would like to suggest that you treat this like any good liquor, and do this whole thing in just one shot.

This, first and foremost, is a very self-indulgent affair, as is with most fan-fiction, so I would only like to ask for your patience. This is also my first time.

And thank you for yours.)

**FRIDAY**

Hisao had completely forgotten about the chilly train platform from hours ago. He now was doing everything he could to keep his breath from hitching too bad, and every so often quickly making a clandestine swipe at the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. It really was a futile effort, being that Lilly would be able to hear his breathing slowly become more strained, and not even be able to see him sweating. Luck was on his side, though, as Lilly was trying to keep pace with Hanako, who seemed to be just containing her excitement, facing only forwards, feet barely touching the ground. He couldn't figure out if Hanako was really happy to be traveling, or simply wishing to be out of public. Not that there was anyone around, the "road" they were on was more of a packed dirt path if anything, with the occasional tire rut to snag any missteps. The trees overhead arched over it, giving the vague look of a tunnel, but with none of the stale air and bad lighting. Instead there was a delicate breeze, bringing sweet country air, free of any exhaust, and sunlight cheekily peeking in at them when the branches above swayed with the gentle wind. Even though he was tired, Hisao still held a smile, glad for the shade, and glad to see something so pleasant.

Eventually, the treeline broke, and a large grassland greeted them. Hisao had never seen so much open space in all of his life. The grass looked as if it was fanning them, sweeping over rolling hills, the backdrop the silhouette of blue mountains an impossible distance away.

He clamped his mouth shut at the sound of Lilly letting a light giggle escape her lips. She turned her head over her shoulder, and spoke warmly, "Impressed?"

"Heh," Hisao shook his head. He should have known that he couldn't fool her, but he still asked, "Was it really that obvious?"

She giggled again. "You've been holding your breath for quite a while now. I thought I might try to get you to remember to breathe." If Hisao strained his ears, he thought he could even hear the faintest of laughter even coming from Hanako.

Hisao blushed. He really didn't want to come off as the ignorant and awe-struck city-kid, but he couldn't help it. The sight emerging from the treeline would be something he would never forget.

Even though Hisao was having trouble keeping conversation, Lilly still prodded him. "There's no need to get embarrassed, Hisao."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You're blushing."

Hisao dropped his eyebrows, squinting hard at Lilly. "You can't honestly be telling me you heard the blood rushing to my head."

"No, that would be ridiculous. You're just easy to figure out, _and_ you just admitted to it."

Hisao sighed, then jokingly shot back, "But you two still lost all those hands in poker."

Lilly's face seemed to screw up in concentration. "As I recall, during the last hand we managed to call your bluff and take a lot of your winnings."

Hisao scoffed. "Yeah, the only win. And then you quit right afterwards."

"Well, Hisao, half of gambling is knowing when to quit."

He sighed again. She had him there.

Hanako then drew a sharp gasp. "I see it!"

Even when exclaiming something, she still managed to be barely audible. It didn't upset Hisao, who was still taking in the serene aura that wrapped around the three of them.

Hisao looked up from his reverie to see the house, not so far off now. He kept his eyes fixed on it as it slowly grew in his vision. He wasn't surprised by the Western styling of the house, but he was surprised that it looked more like a farmhouse, one floor high, surrounded by an old fashioned and crooked wooden fence, nestled in a small tangle of trees and bushes that had managed to creep away from the covered road, standing as a barrier between the different fields. The lawn was somewhat unkempt, but there was a wild charm to it, a wonderful sight for eyes that had grown tired of the rigid utilitarian design of a city or the preened and "perfect" look of suburbia, and was another reminder of how far away they were. Hisao was actually starting to find that idea somewhat more comforting as time marched on. The house itself looked in excellent shape, no missing siding, no missing roof tiles, but Lilly warned that Akira, who had used the house last, might not have taken such care of the inside.

After taking the sight of it in for a few moments, the three of them walked up the driveway and through the front door, their long trek finally over, and the first real part of their vacation finally beginning.

Akira really had left the place somewhat of a mess, with pans on the stove, an old magazine on the couch, an out of date TV guide on the coffee table, and who knew what else. None of the three let it spoil their mood, and the two girls walked off to the only bedroom, leaving Hisao with the convertible futon in the living room. He scanned the room, his eyes lingering for a moment on a bookcase to his right, before deciding he would just flick on the TV. He hadn't watched television in quite a while, so he figured he would just check it out. Unfortunately, it failed to hold his interest, so he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hisao..."

It was Hanako's timid voice. Hisao snapped his eyes open, to see Lilly and Hanako standing in front of him, both only barely containing their smiles. Hisao managed to hold his blush, and glanced around, looking for the wall clock. It was ten at night.

Hanako spoke again, "There's some dinner for you in the kitchen still."

Hisao stretched his arms over head in a wide y-shape, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He managed to eke out, "I'm not too sure..."

Lilly piped up, "Oh, come on Hisao, after we spent all that time making it for you?" She gave him a mock pout. It worked, and Hisao got off the futon and shuffled into the kitchen, mumbling his thanks.

He slid out a chair at the table and sat down. There was a moment of confusion, where he simply stared down at the empty table, before Lilly informed him that his dinner was sitting in the microwave, waiting to be heated. He fumbled with the controls, only paying the slightest bit of attention to the clinking sounds behind him. The sound of the cork got him though.

He swiveled quickly around, almost knocking over a knife block, to catch both Hanako's surprised face and kneading hands and Lilly's joyful expression and the wine she was pouring out. The sight managed to get him to speak with a little more gusto, but not much, "Lilly, I'm not too sure this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on Hisao, it's just a little wine with dinner." Lilly's voice bubbled in time with the wine. "Just a glass or two. Besides, it'd be a shame to leave it where Akira shoved it in the closet."

Hisao remembered that Lilly seemed to get rather easily addicted to things. And how wasted the three of them got last time. The ensuing hangover coupled with everyone noticing they all took the same day off were both stitched onto the red flags that were raised up in his mind.

But...

"Well..."

...maybe...

"...maybe..."

...they _had_ learned from last time...

"...maybe just one...is that okay with you, Hanako?"

Her eyes darted to him at the mention of her name. She looked pretty unnerved, and Hisao thought back to how he had to practically heave Hanako back to her room last time. There was a moment that night when Hisao's thoughts had turned to Iwanako for a while, and it wasn't until he got a glimpse of Lilly's sleeping face that he was able to calm down. He had no idea if anything remotely close to that had happened to Hanako, and if it did, how long it had lasted and how bad it had been.

Regardless, after fidgeting with her fingers, she nodded her head quickly, and mumbled, "...okay."

Lilly was delighted, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, just the three of us having some fun."

The all sat, with the girls sipping, and Hisao eating and sipping.

And then pouring another.

Then breaking out the cards.

Things get a bit hazy there.

But Hisao was still alert enough to catch Lilly, who had taken a bad stumble while trying to place the now empty bottle in the sink.

"Oh... oh..." Her words were punctuated by a sudden belch, then giggle, "ahem... oh my, I've seemed to almost have fallen."

Hisao nodded. "Yes. I noticed, I've been holding you. I've also noticed you started talking like C-3PO."

Lilly looked up at him with a blank expression. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" A hiccup afterwards.

Hisao looked over to the table, and saw that Hanako had left. He turned back to Lilly, "I said it's time for bed."

"How bold." She pulled herself closer, poking his chest with one of her long and slender fingers, then tracing a circle on it.

A hundred things flashed across Hisao's vision, most of them involving pale and exposed skin. And then that damn talking robot butted in. Droid, whatever.

"Let's go, Hanako's already asleep I think." He started towards the bedroom, and then realized that there was the very real possibility that his legs were less steady then hers. He never knew if Lilly had any response, being that it seemed like she had lost any ability to articulate one.

They staggered into the bedroom, and Hisao unceremoniously let go of Lilly over what he assumed was her bed, and she unceremoniously flopped onto it. After making sure she was face-down and her hair was out of her face, he stood back, trying not to think of her steady breathing as soft purring, before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Hanako had a gun. He had a handful of doorknob, a stupid look, and feet stopped halfway to the futon.

She also had picked up a weird sense of humor while he was busy, and let out a dry laugh.

"Hanako, um, what are you doing?" He let that out with a rasp.

A drunk Hanako was an out of character Hanako, who stood tall, despite the wine pushing her side to side, the movement occasionally making her hair fall into her face more than it usually was. A shaky hand would put it back in line, before going back to cradle the small snub-nose revolver hovering over her heart. The voice was the only thing that was steady, and that was taking her mind into account, "Did you know why Akira was living out here for a while?"

Of course he didn't, and his head shake said it all.

She smiled, a sweet smile, a smile that would make you just want to bundle her up in your arms, to hold her head and tell her she meant the world to you. It would happen whether or not she had the gun, the only difference would be if you meant it or not, and how scared you were. Her sweet voice followed the sticky trap of her honey smile, "She was scared. She pissed off some serious people. I found the safe in the bedroom, while you two were..."

There was a reprieve from her sweetness, and it was not pleasant. It returned, with, "Can you guess what the combination was?"

Hisao couldn't.

"Lilly's birthday. Lucky guess, huh?"

She looked down at the gun, then pointed the barrel upwards, and gazed into that. She whispered into it, "Have you ever wanted to die, Hisao?"

He said he didn't. He really didn't know if that was true, but he was certain of other dark truths, all of which were buzzing around them like flies around a corpse.

Hanako's eyes flitted to the window, and she moved to speak, and Hisao moved for the gun.

It was a lucky grab. Hisao had no idea if she did it on purpose, but she pulled the trigger. Hisao's thumb managed to get caught between the hammer and the body of the gun, pinching him. He gasped, then wrenched the snub-nose away from Hanako, the hammer still cocked back. Hanako crumpled on the floor, her face blank, but tears shining off her cheeks. When she looked up at Hisao, he became fascinated by the diamond sparkle of her eyes.

"Hana... Hanako... does it really bother you? Lilly and I?" He was momentarily surprised by his proper grammar. It's funny how the little things get a hold of you sometimes.

She kept boring her eyes into his soul. "I don't... I don't even know anymore..."

That was all she could manage, but it was all that was needed. It wasn't challenging to piece the puzzle together, but what came of it would leave dark stains on your soul. He always wondered how Hanako felt about him, about how she started to get awkward when he and Lilly started to get...

*BAM!*

"Oh, _shit_, I just accidentally shot Hanako in the face."

Lilly purred on.


	3. Chapter 3

**SATURDAY**

Nine o'clock in the morning now, but he still couldn't stop. Even though when he looked at the clock he realized he had been scrubbing the blood stain for around two hours now. Even though when he looked back at his hands, he saw that the sponge he had been using had practically disintegrated, along with a lot of the skin on his palms.

Also, a big part of the carpet.

He stood up suddenly, cursing loudly, then cupping his head in his hands. Just what the hell was he doing? Lilly _couldn't see._ But she would wonder what was up with the floor, she would definitely feel that.

He started pacing back and forth across the living room, grinding his teeth and caught in the stream of his own thoughts, that he barely had time to stop himself from slamming into Lilly, standing in the bedroom doorway with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes.

"Uh," she croaked. "Hisao, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow after wincing from Hisao's loud tone. Hisao stammered, "Oh, uh, sorry. But yeah, like I, like, stubbed my toe on the futon. Really hurt. Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I hate to bother you, but could you put the kettle on? I'm...," she pondered her words for a moment, "Not feeling up to it."

"Yeah! Uh, sorry, I meant," he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "sure thing, Lills." If his smile would have opened any wider, his jaw would have torn and fallen off his face.

Lilly managed to arch her eyebrow even higher. "Lills?"

The only response was the sound of Hisao's feet pattering away into the kitchen. Taking in a deep breath (and being thankful she didn't have to worry about any bright light), she put a hand on the doorway, took a few steps out, and walked over to the futon. Though it had been a few years, she had the layout of the summer home down good enough, and had taken time to check and see if anything was moved when Akira was there. She felt the coffee table in front of the futon brush against her lower right calf, and she smiled to herself. It seemed that the previous night wasn't going to affect her too much.

She put a hand on the futon, and stopped. It was sitting upright, not laid out like a bed. For an instant, she thought that Hisao had stayed up all night, but then pushed that aside. That was a silly idea, in fact, Hanako was probably just sitting on the futon.

Except she didn't hear her. She hadn't been in the bedroom either.

There was also a weird smell in the air, like something had been burned. The windows were open, but it wasn't doing much.

A sudden wave of exhaustion assaulted her, and she flopped onto the futon. She tried to relax, but something bothered her.

Hisao was making tea. Hanako was up. She would have made tea. Did they drink a pot already? Maybe Lilly was being a bother, it was a little late in the morning.

But still...

Lilly's voice reached Hisao's ears, traveled through them, then wrapped around his spine with hands covered in barbed-wire and started to violently shake it until he almost knocked over the boiling kettle. It was strange, because Lilly had only asked in a rather sweet voice, "Hisao? Where is Hanako?"

He couldn't go to prison. He just couldn't. How would he make it there? If he didn't have a heart attack, then...

He leaped back from the kettle, letting out a surprised yelp. For just an instant, he thought it looked like a penis.

Lilly perked up her head, but didn't stand up. "Hisao...?"

He laughed. The sound of it made Lilly feel just a little bit more sick that she already did. "I just burned myself!" He was speaking in a somewhat sing-song manner. "My my my, I sure am clumsy today!"

Lilly pursed her lips. "Yeah..."

She started to stroke at the wooden armrest on the futon, a little nervously. Just a little.

Hisao walked back over to the kettle to keep on working on the tea, shouting over his shoulder, "She, uh, went to the store!"

"What? By _herself_?"

"Oh _shit,_" Hisao mumbled that to himself. He started to rack his brains, then, "Ye-yeah! I was surprised too!"

"It takes at least a half an hour to walk to town..."

"She left early! She, um, left a note!"

Lilly's gut was tightening. A note? It wasn't like Hanako could just magically pull out a Braille typewriter, so leaving a note would mean leaving it for Hisao. And just Hisao.

Something was off. She didn't know what to ask next. She then realized that she was being very careful with what she was saying. Why though?

Lilly bit her lip. "She would have gotten up awfully early..."

"Naw, it isn't that late!" Ha! She couldn't know what time it is! Hisao almost started dancing.

"Hisao, it's just past nine. The stores would have _just_ opened." It had to be past nine, unless her travel Braille alarm clock was off. She started to stroke the futon a bit harder, and then felt something strange. It was something... a bit fine, but smooth. Like a strand of something. No, it was several, bundled together. It felt kind of long...

Hisao started to hastily pour out the tea of of the penis he pulled off the penis burner. Fuckin' penises. Useless. He took his eyes off of them, and looked up at the ceiling. He had to _think._

Lilly was twisting the strands around her finger, and lightly pulling on them. They seemed to be stuck to the arm of the futon. She continued to play with them, but kept her conscious mind on the conversation, "To get up that early after drinking so much..."

Hisao snapped back to reality. _That was it._

"Lilly, how much do you remember from last night?"

Lilly blushed, but composed herself, "Well... I remember playing cards..."

"Lilly, I hate to say this, and I've been trying to avoid it, but I had to carry you to your room last night."

Lilly could feel the burning spreading from her cheeks across her whole face. "Well, I..."

"Lilly... look, you had quite a bit, more than Hanako and I... and... look, I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

Hisao could only hope. His hopes were answered, because Lilly started to kick herself. Hanako needed or wanted to go to the store. She had drank too much, and... God, did she sleep through Hanako trying to shake her awake or something? Now she was out there, alone...

Wait a minute.

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Hisao whispered to himself, "Checkmate."

He then answered Lilly, "One of us had to watch you, just in case. We really weren't so sure about me walking out there with my...condition...so I stayed here."

Lilly felt horrible. She felt like the worst person on the planet. She felt that she didn't deserve any kindness from either of them. Her thoughts were all simple, all cliched, all because so much of her brain-power was dedicated to that moment of self-loathing, tying up any rational thoughts she had. She hoped that Hanako would be okay, and that she would be back soon.

Hisao placed the teacups on a carrying tray, taking Lilly's sudden silence as a sign of victory. He strode into the room, hanging an unseen smug smile on his face, and placed the tray on the table. He then promptly threw up a small bit into his mouth.

Lilly's head turned to him. "Hisao? Are you okay?"

Her fingers kept playing with the hair that had lodged into the futon's armrest. It was connected to the tiniest piece of a bloody skull fragment. It had brothers and sisters that dotted the arm, the leg, and parts of the floor. How in the _hell_ had he not seen that before?

He swallowed, and spoke in a strained voice, "No, I'm okay. Just swallowed some of my pills, and one of them got caught." He smiled, stupidly.

Lilly's face scrunched up in disgust, and she waved a hand in front of her nose. "Good God, Hisao, brush your teeth! Have you been throwing up?"

He straightened up immediately. "A little last night, yeah. What's to ya?"

"What?"

Hisao shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I'll go brush now. I'll be right back." It took everything he had in him to not run.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had started strange, and it kept getting strange for Lilly. The same applied to Hisao, but you needed to substitute "unbelievably stressful cluster-fuck" with strange. Along with a few other words to make it grammatically correct, and then you need to go take a long look in the mirror and ask yourself how you've come this far and _that's_ the thing that bothers you.

For shame.

Anyway, Hisao had become quite familiar with the garage of the summer home. After running down there for a pair of needle nose pliers (he had unsuccessfully attempted to rummage through Hanako's and Lilly's bags looking for a pair of tweezers to use on the... hair on the futon), he took a minute to go over the various tools down there, in case any other emergencies suddenly popped up. There were all kinds of disinfectants, plastic bags, air fresheners, and anything he needed. Well, he hoped it would be useful, being that the only information he had on covering up a crime scene came from one or two hard-boiled detective novels he'd read, which had been set in the 1930's. And the main character had caught the person covering up the murder.

The garage was sort of a basement, being that the summer home sat on a hill. The garage was the only part that was underground, though, and only a dirt-floor crawl-space was underneath the left side.

He didn't want to think about the crawl-space. Instead, he busied himself with "tidying up Akira's mess while waiting for Hanako," with Lilly protesting. Hisao just told her to rest on the futon, and he kept making awkward attempts to keep Lilly's mind at ease with small talk. She still seemed pretty angry at herself, and that worked for a short while, before she told Hisao she was sorry for what she had done, and said she really wanted to apologize to Hanako as well.

Who still hadn't returned.

Lilly stood up from the futon, frustrated, and irritated by another idiotic conversation started by Hisao. There was a moment when she honestly asked herself what she saw in him, but then she stumbled into the coffee table and nearly fell. Her anger was building, but she managed to keep it in, forcing herself to breathe easy and thinking about her time at her previous prep-school. She felt Hisao's presence, then his fingers wrap around her shoulders to steady her, before wriggling herself free with a huff.

"How... ugh, how did that get there?" It was hard for her to keep her excitement down.

"Lilly, you should rest," Hisao soothed, but his face was pained. He had moved the coffee table over the section of carpet he had ruined, and he should have realized that Lilly relied on such things to navigate. If anything was moved, she would notice only a moment slower than someone who could see. He still felt he could play his cards right, that he could walk out of here tomorrow just fine. Right? He had to. Just _had_ to. There was no way this could screw up.

Except how were they supposed to leave without Hanako.

His hands flew to his head, and he elbowed Lilly, who said, "Dammit, Hisao! Watch it!"

He started to stammer an apology, but Lilly just stepped around him and to the bedroom. She then stubbed a toe on one of her bags.

She whispered to herself, "Now why is _that_ there?"

The house had a welcoming air when they first walked in, but now it had a sick smell, a warm smell, and not pleasant. She still took a breath, then started to look for her cell phone.

And looked.

And looked.

And looked.

"What the hell?!" she hissed to herself. Nothing was in the right spot. _Nothing._ There was no way she messed with this stuff while she was drunk. She did come in to get the cards, but she didn't suddenly get the urge to re-arrange everything.

Her voice reached Hisao in the bathroom. "Hisao, have you seen my phone?"

"Nope," he called back as he dropped it into the toilet, completely ruining it. "Can't say I have." He moved to flush, then slapped his forehead with an open palm, and yes, he really did say this aloud, though Lilly didn't catch it, "Oh, silly ol' me, I don't need to flush it! The wiring just needs to be fried, ha ha!"

Lilly stomped out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen, feeling up the counters for the land-line phone. Hisao walked in behind her, saying, "Oh, so you want that tea then?"

Lilly stopped. "Hisao, where is the wall phone?"

"The what now?"

"The _wall phone._ You know, plastic, has a bunch of number keys on it, where is it?" What her parents called the "Satou Sass" was starting to creep into her speech. It was very evident in Akira, but Lilly mostly kept a lid on it. Mostly.

Hisao placed a finger on his chin in a pondering pose, purely for his benefit, and he knew it. "Are you sure this place has a phone, Lills?"

"Lill's" again. She hissed, "Yes, Hisao, there is a phone here in the house! I want to call Hanako!"

For a minute, the only sound was rattling tea cups. She was about to tell Hisao that tea wasn't going to help anyone, when he spoke, "It would be kind of expensive to pay for a phone in a place that no one really uses. I'm actually surprised you have TV, Lills. No internet, either."

"Well then," she said tersely, "may I use your phone."

"Mmm? Oh, I forgot it."

She wanted to hit him. Instead, his hands found her shoulders again, and she felt herself get steered over to the kitchen table. He sat her down, and she felt a warm tea cup get pushed into her hands.

"Hey, just relax. Everything will be okay. Just relax," the bastard was talking to her like a child.

"No, Hisao, I don't like the fact that she is out there alone..."

"What, you don't think she can handle herself?"

That stopped her cold, and she sipped at her tea with pursed lips and a sour look.

Actually, the tea was sort of sour. No, not sour, just... whatever, it wasn't that bad. She drank some more.

She really couldn't remember the conversation, but Hisao convinced her that everything was okay. She really didn't know how. She had a lot of tea, she should have been awake.

It's just that Hisao put the _teensiest_ bit of cough medicine in the first cup. Then a little more, slowly building it until she was purring gently in his arms. Oh, that sleeping face of hers, you could get lost in it for hours, maybe not really lost, being that you would never want to leave. He laid her down gently on her bed, then looked out the window to the setting sun, casting a golden glow over the flowing grass outside. He smiled, then went about double-checking everything, to make sure they would leave tomorrow without a hitch.

When he was all done, the sun had sunk and the moon had floated to the top of the sky. He sat on the front porch, basking in its pale glow, a smile on his face.

He then had an idea. He realized it would be rude to not say goodbye before he left, and this was the only time he would be able to do so. So he got up, dusted himself off, and made for the crawlspace, flashlight in hand.

Dirt floors, cobwebs, and skittering bugs (and maybe a mouse in the corner of your eye), all set on a background of rusty pipes and fluffy insulation. The ceiling was low enough for Hisao to have crawl on his hands and knees, but his head wasn't too close to it. It certainly was high enough for Hanako, who was sitting upright, and staring at the wall in front of her like most people stare at a television.

Hisao sidled up to her, jostling her gently, and causing her head to fall onto his shoulder. He sighed somewhat happily, and snaked his arm around her shoulder, reaching up and stroking her hair.

"It's funny, we never really hung out much before this. It's strange how the most random things can bring people together." He laughed gently, the chuckle not disturbing the peaceful night air. "We never really knew each other, you and I, but now... I don't know, I feel a _connection. _How 'bout you?"

He looked into her vacant face. The bullet had hit the side of her face that wasn't scarred, but Hisao didn't mind. He brushed her hair back, and looked at her whole face, something he, and possible no else, never had done before.

He didn't care what anyone said, she was beautiful, scars and all. She never knew that.

"Let me show you," he whispered.

He licked his lips, and leaned towards her, mouth open. The movement pushed her head back, opening her mouth, and opening a small part of her throat a little more, enough to upset the flies that had nested in it, causing them to erupt out of her mouth and straight into Hisao's face.

There was a moment where Lilly struggled to consciousness, amongst the sounds of sputtering, screaming, then depraved laughter. Try as she might, she couldn't stay awake, and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUNDAY**

(Look, listen. I'm just going to let you know, right now, shit's gonna get _really_ fucked up from here on out.

Just lettin' you know.)

Lilly slowly stirred into consciousness, bringing a hand to her head, trying to bear the headache. Her body was barely functioning, like something running on low power. It took everything she had to stand up next to the bed, the dizzyness fighting her every step of the way.

She took a deep breath, and then almost threw up.

What in the _hell_ was that smell?

She brought a hand to her nose, and then became disgusted with how _she_ smelled. She hadn't taken a shower at all yesterday, and was still wearing the same clothes for two whole days. She probably looked less like a mess and more like a homeless person.

She really didn't care what Hisao thought anymore, she just didn't want to upset Hanako.

Who wasn't in the bedroom.

She felt the bed, crawled on the floor, and then looked for Hanako's things. They were gone, and so were Lilly's bags.

An icy feeling started to creep up her toes, continuing up and through her stomach, until her whole body was shaking.

That smell. What was that smell. What in the _fuck_ was that smell.

She stepped up to the doorway, and found it open. She wrapped her fingers around the frame, and listened closely.

Nothing. Nothing but buzzing. Like flies.

She swallowed hard, and tried to think of where Hisao was. She went to call his name, but stopped herself short.

Someone noticed, there was a sudden intake of breath from the kitchen.

Lilly gritted her teeth, and then stepped out into the room. She only got to make two steps before her right foot kicked something hard, letting out a dull *thunk!*

Air rushed against her face, and she had that strange floaty feeling she got whenever she fell. It always turned her stomach. Out of everything in the world, it was one of the few things that she absolutely _hated_. She always felt so useless, so incompetent, and so helpless. She landed face first onto the carpet, her left shoulder banging into some sort of sharp corner. She knew then it was only a miracle that she hadn't bashed her own face in, and she winced, rolling onto her back, grabbing at the now bleeding gash in her shoulder. She kept in her cries. She had to. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction.

She stayed like this for a few moments, before flipping back onto her stomach and crawling forward, extending her hand out in front of her in an attempt to feel out the new and malicious layout of the living room. The TV was on the floor, that's what she had tripped over, and she had smashed into the coffee table. The futon was open, and she guessed it was in the middle of the room now. The bookshelf had been toppled. She crawled to and fro, making small circles, mapping everything out as fast as she could.

There was a chuckle from her right. The kitchen?

There was no way she was going to crawl in there, not after that. She gathered up all of her strength and bravery, stood up, and took a step towards the laugh. She didn't trip, so she took another, felt something out before she fell, and soon enough, she was striding into the kitchen. But it was nothing on the ground that got her to almost fall again, but that _smell._ It was like walking into a wall, a gelatin wall, piss-warm, and it wrapped around her. She could almost feel it exerting pressure on her, like it was slowly pressing its way into her, not just through her nose, but through her _skin_.

It robbed her of balance, and she swayed, gagging.

The was a sound of something rubbing against the wooden table. Spinning? Yes, something was getting spun on the wooden table, something heavy, creating a dull scraping sound. It would slowly come to a stop, then it would clatter lightly, as if a hand was grabbing it, before spinning it again.

She kept trying to control her retching, clutching at her breast, hoping she would get the first word in. She wanted to so badly, to show that she was still strong, and not willing to give in. The bastard wouldn't let her have the honor, "Hey there, Lills! You're up kinda late, but that's A-okay! We were only just about to have breakfast, isn't that right?"

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back quickly, then footsteps shuffled to the other side of the table. Whatever was spinning on the table slowly stopped. There was a meaty sound from the other side of the table, of flesh grasping flesh, then rhythmic clicking noises, with Hisao speaking in time with them, and now in a high-pitched voice, "Why yes! Oh boy, I'm soooo hungry! Are you hungry too Lilly? Do you want some tea?" The high-pitched voice tittered, then the footsteps shuffled back to the other side of the table, and it sounded like he sat down, leaning back leisurely. She was able to tell by the sound of the backrest groaning with the weight. Hisao then spoke in his usual (albeit loony) tone, "Why yes! By Joe, we should all have tea! Tea and crumpets!"

Lilly started to get her breathing under control, but she choked out more than she spoke, "Hisao... Hisao, what happened? Please... just tell me...I won't do anything, just please... tell me what happened..."

There was the sound of feet hitting the ground hard, as he just bolted straight up out of his chair. His voice was loud, he had to be taking deep breaths, "I'll tell you what happened! We packed everything by ourselves, while you slept in there, lazybones!" His laugh boomed throughout the kitchen, and then he skittered back over to Hanako, clicking her jaws again and pitching his voice, "Yeah, Lilly, that was _real_ mean of you to make us do all that hard work! And you slept in so late that we might miss the train! But, I guess one more day..."

There was the sound of him jumping back. "Egads! One more day? Why, we could just stay, couldn't we? For however long we needed! Hey Lills, how does that...?"

She dove at the table. She didn't know what that thing on the table was, but she wanted it. It _had_ to be important.

"No! My well laid out plans!" Hisao dove on the table as well, and the weight of both of them made it creak under the strain.

She wrapped her hand around something cold, but soon his hands were on top of hers, violently prying at them. His fingers found one of her fingernails, and he began to rip at it. Lilly shrieked as she felt it slowly peel off her right pointer finger, and the warm blood start to flow out of it. But she wouldn't let go of the gun, and started to thrash madly, with Hisao only barely hanging on, reaching for more of her fingers. The table groaned even more, and Lilly felt that sickening falling sensation amongst the sound of something cracking. Her hands let go in surprise, but it was in the middle of her swinging them wildly, and the gun flew out of her grasp, bouncing somewhere out of reach. Hisao either didn't see where it went or didn't care, as he opted to crawl on top of Lilly, who could only flip onto her back and scratch upward at him frantically.

He kept trying to grab at her hands, but he couldn't get a good grip on them. He put more pressure on her, then swung a fist at her. It connected with her cheek, but she felt up his arm and started to grab at face and throat, hoping she could get him off. He growled with frustration, and leaned onto her more, to point where she could feel his breath on her face. She then felt him doing something strange, and after a few seconds, figured out that he was now dry-humping her.

"Get off of me! Off! Get off of me, you sick piece of shit!" she screeched into his face.

"But Lilly... uh... Lilly, if you would only listen...uhhhh...oooooooh... to what I have to... ARGHHH!"

She started to scratch frantically again, and her right hand dug into something. She pushed her middle finger in, sinking it into whatever wound she had caused. His head shook back and forth madly, and through sheer chance, her left hand struck home as well. Both of her hands were lodged into him, and Hisao lost all of his control. He seized her by her shoulders, and managed to stand the both of them up, throwing Lilly around. He managed to knock her off balance, and he flung her across the room. Lilly slammed into a part of the kitchen counter, and her hand struck what she figured had to be the knife block, sending various cutting tools clattering to the floor in tinny tones.

Hisao's voice was still across the room, and Lilly dove onto the floor, her hands searching until she wrapped her fingers around a large kitchen knife. She started to crawl out of the kitchen, and when she reached the carpet, she realized there was something stuck to one of her fingers on each hand. Something gooey. She flicked whatever it was off with a disgusted huff, completely distracted, but when she had finished, she turned her ears back to Hisao, who was screaming something like, "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!

THOSE WERE MY FUCKING EYES!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit, _how have you not had a heart attack?!_" Lilly screamed.

Hisao only bellowed painfully as a response, then he crashed to the floor, and it sounded like he was looking for a knife of his own. "You bitch! I'm going to carve you up! Just gonna cut ya up and stick you in your own suitcase, then carry you out! Otherwise, _we're going to miss the train!_"

Lilly stood shakily, trying her best not to make any noise. She tiptoed backwards, before colliding with the futon and falling backwards onto it. Hisao let out a war cry, then, "There! You're over there!"

He sounded as if he was sprinting into the room, only to slam into the coffee table and into the far wall. Lilly leaped to her feet and charged at Hisao, both hands on her knife and pointed out from her stomach, and he only managed to slide out of the way just in time. Her knife sliced his side, and he screamed, slicing back at her and cutting her left forearm. She screamed, then slashed back at him. Hisao took a step back and dodged the blow, but stumbled into the television, falling over it and knocking it backward, turning it on in the process.

Quiet Riot told them to come on and feel the noise.

Hisao crawled until he hit the wall, pulling himself to his feet. That's all Lilly could tell. She shakily turned around, holding her knife in front of herself. She took the lightest breaths, and even lighter steps. With the TV speakers blaring, she couldn't hear him. But if that were true, he shouldn't be able to find her either. She was far more capable than he was. She just had to be careful.

She felt something brush her leg. She stopped dead still, thinking hard on where she was. Then what was brushing her grabbed at her dress, and she swung the knife at his fingers. He yelled, and stabbed back. The very tip caught her leg as she stepped back, but she tripped over a random houseplant Hisao had placed on the floor. She stood up, and was suddenly hit hard by his body. His knife missed, and he hugged her tight, spinning them around, and falling down the stairs. She stayed on top of him, letting him take the brunt of the fall, before rolling off of him and into the garage.

The music was quieter down here, but she still couldn't hear him. She shuddered. "Oh, God, I killed him..."

There was a moan, then, "That smell... oil... the garage!" Somehow, he had lifted himself to his feet. There was the sound of something heavy scraping the ground, something metal. Hisao let loose a wild laugh, "Ya know, Lills?! This sledge could smash through a car door! I wonder what is going to do to YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

She scrambled onto her knees, and crawled to the wall. Hisao was scraping the sledge behind himself, laughing the entire time. Lilly tried to creep towards the stairs, but her hand hit something and sent it clattering to the ground. Hisao screamed triumphantly, and swung the sledge hard. It only barely missed Lilly's head as she dove forward, grabbing at whatever it was she knocked over. The sledge slammed into the wall, smashing a hole into it and sending concrete everywhere. She rolled frantically away from Hisao, clutching the thing she knocked over with her hands, and when she came to a stop she scoured her hands all over it.

It was a double-sided ax.

She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. "BRING IT ON MOTHER FUCKER!"

He screamed and ran at her, swinging hard. Lilly heard him coming a mile away, and deftly stepped to the side. Hisao ran face-first into the wall, dropping the sledge.

Lilly took no chances. He killed Hanako.

She swung hard, in a high horizontal strike. She hit something, and warm blood splattered all over her. There was the sound of something small dropping to the ground, and then the sound of Hisao gurgling. He stepped back up against the wall, then slowly slid downward, bubbling nonsense at her the whole way, until it stopped.

She stood there panting for a few moments, her body still in follow through despite the head of the ax was resting on the ground. She let it fall to the ground, and started crying. She managed to keep on her feet, and she started back up the stairs, but she was full on sobbing. It rocked her body, shaking it wildly as if she was being electrocuted. She wiped at her tears once, before she realized all she was doing was smearing blood all over her own face. She just let them fall, and they washed long and narrow little blood free streaks down her cheeks.

She was hurt pretty bad. Hanako was dead, and Hisao would probably follow soon. She had to start the walk to town...

There was a thumping on the stairs.

Lilly shook her head, "No, no, no, no no no no goddammit no!"

There was a raspy gurgling sound coming from Hisao as he crawled up the stairs. She had no idea what she did to him, but it seemed like he wasn't able to talk anymore. She couldn't tell what he was supposed to be saying, either, but she figured it was something offensive, so she retorted, "Oh yeah?! WELL FUCK YOU TOO, AND I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH ON A COCK FULL OF AIDS!"

She heard him stand up, and the gurgling reached a fever pitch. She could hear his footsteps thudding at her fast, and she stepped into them, hoping to throw him off balance. They collided, wrapping their arms around each other, and head butting the other as hard as they could repeatedly. They both became dizzy from the blows, and then they just started to pummel, scratch, and slap each other. There was no rhyme or reason to their blows, they were just full force strikes fueled by animal rage. The fight stumbled back into the kitchen, where Hisao got close enough to press his face close to Lilly's.

Their noses touched, and something long, slimy, and twitching brushed against Lilly's lips. For an instant, she thought it was his tongue, but realized that the meaty mass was far too big to be just a tongue. During the fight, her hands came to his face, his ears to be exact. There was a horrifying moment when she traced them down, and then realized that _he had no bottom jaw._

She then realized that yes, that giant meaty thing really was his tongue lolling out of his head.

The shock knocked her off guard, and Hisao took full advantage. He shoved her hard, and she spun and slammed into the kitchen counter, her hands dangling in the metal sink. Hisao pinned her, and when he realized where her hands where, he grabbed the wrist of her right hand and shoved it towards the drain. She had no idea what he was doing until it was too late.

Hisao found the switch and flicked it, and the garbage disposal shredded Lilly's hand.

She never felt anything more intense. She _felt_ them get pulled away, felt them get ground up, heard the blades hitch on her bones. Seeing it, she might have been in shock, but she had no choice but to experience the entire thing. It was the kind of thing that would make you wake up suddenly at night, clutching at sweat drenched sheets. The kind of thing that would randomly make you start bawling and collapse while you were just grocery shopping, no shame for the sudden rush of pain and emotion, onlookers staring wide eyed and confused as your body and mind succumbed to forces out of your control.

Hisao gurgled happily and pushed her hand in farther. The entire thing was gone now, including her thumb, and she was feeling the blades start to slice up her wrist. The flesh was gone, all that was let was bone, and the blades were scraping against it. This confused Hisao, how bent over stupidly, trying to instinctively _see_ what was going on.

The pressure was lessened on Lilly, who wrenched her right arm free. She screamed as loud as she could, and shoved the now sharpened bones of her wrist at Hisao. They hit home, and Hisao's gurgling started to come from even lower on his body. He staggered back, and Lilly tackled and straddled him, driving her bones into his throat over and over again.

She had no idea how long she stayed doing that. It could have been hours.

When she stopped, she had no more tears to shed, the hatred burned out, leaving a charred and messy hole where her heart used to be. She got off of him, and felt her way to Hanako, stroked her hair and said goodbye, and that she would take care of her.

Her bags had been thrown outside, and she stumbled out and managed to make a tourniquet for herself out of an old shirt. She set out for the road, but paused for a second, to take in the sound of the grass blowing in the wind, then started to town.

She only returned to the summer home years later.

She burned it to the ground.

FIN...ished


End file.
